What Just Happened
by Cassiedie
Summary: Annabeth has been in a car accident, wakes up in the hospital and doesn't know where she is. She doesn't have a clue. The last thing Annabeth remembers is that she and her 2 best friends Thalia and Silena going out for her 21st birthday. Annabeth wakes up, when she's 26 and married to someone she doesn't know. What is she going to do? T for a little bit of swearing/not really
1. The Accident

What Just Happened

Summary- Annabeth has been in a car accident, wakes up in the hospital and doesn't know where she is. She doesn't have a clue. The last thing Annabeth remembers is that she and her 2 best friends Thalia and Silena going out for her 21st birthday. Annabeth wakes up, when she's 26 and married with someone she doesn't know. What is she going to do? T for a little bit of swearing/not really

**Hey guys this is Cassiedie! This is my second fan fiction and other writers have inspired me to write another story that is much better than my first one. I am also in a desperate need for a beta reader if anyone is up for that! I am also really awful at updating which I have been trying to get better at but it is so hard! I hope you guys enjoy this story enough for you to review and follow it! Enjoy!**

2007-

Annabeth's POV

"Get out of bed now Annabeth Marie Chase. You are not spending your 21st birthday in bed worrying about your paper that is going to be due in 2 weeks" Thalia says.

_Great_. All I wanted to do this weekend was to watch reruns of Gossip Girl and eat pizza, but instead Thalia and Silena thought it would be fun to go out for dinner on the beach and meet guys in celebration.

I roll out of bed and see that Silena has handpicked our entire outfit to match our personalities and that we will like. Silena Beauregard will most likely be a fashion designer when she grows up just like her mom, Aphrodite. She is my best friend and is the ultimate girly girl. Loves gossip, boys, and fashion. Thalia is completely different from Silena, Thalia as that girly rock vibe and if you get on her nerves she will have no problem bitch slapping you. Me, on the other hand, I am the completely book nerd that will probably have six cats growing up.

Silena is gorgeous with her blonde hair, model body, and her stunning green eyes. Everyone wants to be her; Silena and her life are perfect. Her mom and dad are happily married and are really wealthy and will never need to worry about anything. She has a perfect boyfriend Charlie Beckendorf who loves her to the moon and back, and lives in an amazing apartment.

Thalia is super pretty but has that "ima rocker chick" vibe to her, but it works. She has guys asking her out all the time when we go out. Her dad is Zeus and he's a powerful businessman who cares about Thalia but doesn't have time. So to make up for it, he always sends her and her brother Jason money so they could do whatever. Her mom has never been there and I have been a friend to Thalia for years and I only meet the mom once. I never mention it and she never talks about it.

I, on the other hand isn't gorgeous and just very plain. I had to work up and support my self because both of my parents don't care. So I practically took care of my self. I have a job and I am architect in a great company that always needs my help. I'm just this ordinary blonde girl who is going to be forever alone.

2 hours later after practically rolling me out of bed, Silena and Thalia dress me up so that I'm comfortable while they look amazing. I am dressed in colored coral jeans, and grey tank, my favorite chambray shirt, and my vans. I also have my tan colored satchel bag with only my iPhone 5 and wallet. Thalia has her signature stud clothing on, studded top and bag, floral leggings and combat boot for her rocker chick style. Her is hair is done in a messy fishtail braid. Silena looks like a million dollars with her clothes, nude colored jeans, a sequined tan shirt, and her shoes that are six inches. I mean it takes skill to walk in those. I would probably trip in fall on my face.

We are at the mall on my birthday. It's supposed to be my birthday not Silena's!

"Silena remind me why we are at the shopping mall on my birthday. Have you forgotten the fact that I hate shopping?" I asked Silena

"Oh silly. Remember dinner tonight…which is on the beach. So we have to get you amazing clothes and swimsuit so you can show off your amazing body and you can meet your prince charming. So me and Thalia HAVE to find you an amazing outfit." Silena said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"Before I punch both of you guys for taking me shopping on my birthday, I need to take this call from work and sit down." I say exhausted. They shake their hands telling me to go and after thirty minutes later from when I got the phone call; they run up and show me all the outfits they picked out for me.

"These will be amazing for you Annabeth!" Thalia states. Since this past year Thalia has been interested in shopping, but right now she is trying to be a punk rock singer and it is going really well for her. She has opened concert for Avril Lavigne and it was really exciting.

So as of right now Silena is probably going to be an amazing fashion designer up there with Chanel and Thalia will be a rocker chick like Avril, and me? I will probably be working in my same office creating buildings, which I do love.

We all hop into Silena's Mercedes convertible and drive off to Santa Monica beach with our new clothes for the beach on and hoping to meet new hot guys that are willing to sweep us off our feet. Of course Silena already has her boyfriend, so Beckendorf is meeting us there with he's friends.

"Yay! Charlie! I've missed you all day!" Silena says while jumping into his arms. "Aww baby, I missed you too" Beckendorf lifts her up, twirls her in the air and put her back on the ground. "Hey Thalia and of course, happy birthday Annabeth. I want you to meet my friend Luke." Beckendorf winks at me telling me that he just set me up. "Ooh and Thalia, I want you to meet Nico, he single and ready to mingle…and he's over there" Beckendorf pointed at a really hot guy with just a white V-neck and jeans that look amazing on him. I just see him perfect for Thalia already, but Luke? Eh…not my type.

I pulled Silena to my side and said, " I don't really like him. Not my type and you know it!"

"Oh honey, give him a try he is gorgeous and you guys would be adorable. Give him a try." Silena tries to convince me.

"Just for you and you do realize that it's my birthday. I mean Thalia's match is a match made in heaven and mine ughhh yea he is kind of obnoxious." I say

"Annabeth, just do it for me. Okay? One night won't kill you and if you see you birthday present, it will make everything better! You are going to LOVE it. Just look outside." Silena says.

Silena motions for Thalia to come over and they both hold hand anxious to see what my reaction will be. I look outside from the shaded area from the beach and I see a white 2 door Mercedes almost like Silena's. EEEPPPPP! Is all I am thinking! I run up to my friends and squeal with them giving them the biggest hug ever.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are bestest best friends ever!"

I run up the car and open the door.

"We know." Thalia and Silena say together. "Here you can test drive it" Thalia says jingling the keys in front of me. I jump in it excitingly and get the engine going. I driving the car and all of the sudden all I hear is loud sirens and then I black out.

Annabeth's POV

_5 years later_

_~beep beep~_

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Are you awake?" some guy is saying while shaking my shoulder.

I open my eyes and I see wonderful pair of sea green eyes that I would love to look at everyday.

"Honey? Are you awake?" This man keeps yelling my name.

"I am up! What is your problem and who are you?" I say. This man looks like I have just stabbed him in chest and wiggled the knife around.

"Who am I?" Are you okay Annabeth? I'm Perce." I look at him completely lost. "Percy, Percy Jackson, your husband for 3 years. My eyes open all the way in shock. I GOT MARRIED?!

"WHAT? I am only 21, how could I have gotten married already. That is just not possible." I state

"Percy," Another man voice I don't recognize says. "I think you have to calm down right now. She has slight amnesia and I think I need to talk to her. "

"Hi Annabeth. I am Doctor Grover Underwood, also your husband's best friend. I want you to tell me the last think you remember, is that okay?"

I nod my head and I take a deep breath realizing that I am missing something. "Well the last thing I remember is that its 2008 and I was celebrating my 21st birthday with my two best friends."

"Thalia Grace and Silena Beauregard, right?" Grover says.

'Yes." Confused that he knows all this information, but then again he says that he is that man that claims to be my husband. "And they got me my present which I absolutely loved and then I blacked out. That's about all I remember.

"Well Annabeth, I'm going to have to tell you some information, it might be shock to you and I don't want you to freak out." Grocer said.

"Okay, I have all ears for you." I say.

"Well, it is 2013, in those 5 years you don't remember you had met Percy and married him for 3 years. Now before you over react, which I know you ill because you're Annabeth, he's a great guy that you will fall in love with him all over again. He cares deeply about you." Grover explains to me very slowly.

I take a deep breath, "Okay, I understand. So who are my best friends? Is it still Silena and Thalia? Do I have any more friends? What about Percy, is there anything I should now about him…wait is the amnesia going to last forever. OH NO! What do I even do with my life? What about Percy…I mean this is…this is too much!" I say dramatically.

Grover just lets me sink in my thoughts and haves me calm down myself with him just watching.

"Well for starters, Silena and Thalia are still your best friends. You and Percy have the same mutual circle of friends. Silena is still with Beckondrof, Thalia has been with Nico for about 5 years since your 21st birthday, then there are the twins that were Percy's friends but you are friends with them too. Travis, one of the twins has a girlfriend Katie Gardner, which you are close to her. Conner, the other twin doesn't have any serious relationship. Percy loves you. Everything about you, he thinks your amazing and loves to be around you. So, give him a break because he is so freaked out. You own your own architecture firm, which is very successful, and Percy is a swimmer, surfer, and a marine biologist. I am telling you this friend-to-friend, and now as your doctor, your amnesia may last a month, a year, or maybe even 5 years. You don't know because they can be very tricky. You were in a car accident while driving, it was a collision nothing big but your car is probably done." Grover tells me all this very calmly, and right on cue before I can respond to all this, Percy comes walking with his hands on his head.

Damn. He's hot. I stare at him more and his sea green eyes are brilliantly bright with him raven black hair. While his hands are on his head I can see a little bit of his abs and the muscles on his arms. Well he does have the swimmers body like dayumm. I joke with myself.

"Heyyyyy," Percy says dragging out the "y", "How are you feeling Annabeth?"

"Ummm…I'm good." I say unevenly. Percy lets out a long breath and takes a seat next to my bed, "Well a couple familiar faces are here to see you Silena and Thalia. They wanted to see how you are doing after the accident."

Thalia and Silena walk in still looking amazing like they did 5 years ago. Except Silena has a baby on her hip. Whoa…. I feel so out of it. Thalia still has her rocker chick look but more sophisticated. I'm guessing it's because she got older, like we all did. She was wearing Louboutin black heels with the red color on the bottom of the shoe, an Alexander Wang black bag with leather and metal buckles/zippers on it, and a black crop top with a gold accented zipper and teal jeans and tortoise shell Ray-Bans.

Silena on the other hand, still looks amazing but is athletic looking. Not in a million year would I have thought that she would look sporty. So, I'm guessing that the baby totally changed her. And from what I guess she and Beckendorf are both grew up and are very happy. Silena was wearing Lululemon leggings with the icon on the sides of her ankle, a bright, yellow jacket, also from Lululemon and a light pink headband. Her hair was sleeked into a ponytail with her Tom Ford sunglasses and a diaper bag that's really cute. She was also wearing the flexi Nike running shoes.

They had all hugged me. We had all gotten teary eyed. "Hey guys, I can't believe I don't remember anything. I mean," I look at Silena, "YOU have a baby. I mean whoa. And I'm married I still can't believe that. " Realizing that Percy had left, "Is it me our Percy is super hot, like damnnn, he's hot." I said whispering.

Thalia and Silena just laughed and smiled at me. "I'm just glad your okay honey." Silena says.

"Yup," Thalia says popping the "p", "We all are. Now if you want we could go over to your house and sleepover in a couple days, if that's what you want. I mean Percy won't mind that we will be there."

Oh my god. It just occurred to me, I have a house, a husband, friends, and a stable life. Its all I have every dreamed of. Maybe this isn't bad; I wish I could just remember those five years they seem really important.

We all agree that they are going to come by my house later in at night so I can spend some time with Percy first and they can sleepover night and tell everything that I missed. Grover discharges me from the hospital and Percy guides me down to the parking lot to his car, well I guess its my car too, so our car. It is a white range rover and we both get into it. Percy opens my door and jogs over to his side and gets in he looks at me and starts talking for the first time since we both found out that I lost my memory.

"I don't know what you want but I want to work this marriage out because we were and I still am completely in love with you. If we were really in love with each other we can both get through this together."

Percy looks at me nervously waiting for my response. I let out a deep breath; "I think that I would like to give it a try," I turn towards Percy and I smile "because I trust myself that I chose the right guy for me." He smiles back at me and starts the engine and drives to our house.

"Welcome home!" Percy says while parking the car in front of the house. I look up and she the biggest house I could ever dream of living in when I was a kid. It's life the biggest house cottage I've ever seen.

Percy helps me get out of the car and holds my hand. My mind told me how strange it was but it felt nice to see how much he cares about what I think.

"So, welcome home!" Percy says, "I can give you the grand tour if you want or I could just help you sleep if you're tired." I look at my watch, it's only about 2ish.

"Why don't you give me a tour and then if im feeling alright can we eat?" I ask. Percy's face instantly lights up that I want to spend more time. He runs to the back of the Range Rover get my luggage and holds my hang and we go into the house.

We both enter the house and it looks just as great in the inside as in the outside. "Whoah, who designed this house?" I asked Percy

"Well Silena did and you actually helped. But you said it was the most torturous year of your life trying to design it but you loved the outcome. I was really proud of you."

We walk in and I see the kitchen. Everything is neatly organized; in their own little compartment, which is the way, I like it.

"Do you organize all of this?" I ask Percy curiously.

He chuckles, "No, that would be you. Ever since I met you, you love everything organized in your own way. I've just learned to deal with it because I love you such much." He hugs with a blush on his face. All I can think about is that I did really well. As weird as it might be a stranger to me tell me "I love you" and im going to be living with him, married I love him and I think we will get along.

Percy starts hugging me from behind and guides me to the dining room, where of course it is amazingly decorated. I touch the dining table and the chairs just to feel everything and I look back at Percy who's just smiling at me. I smile back and wander into the next room, which is the living room.

I see a picture on the table behind the couch. I see many pictures. All of them are Percy and I but one stick out and I instantly fall in love with it. It is he, and I and it seems to be at the beach and we are walking off kissing with an umbrella in the sunset. I pick it up and Percy behind me says, "That picture was always your favorite. "

"Well I do love it, I respond back to him. "It's really cute. And I guess now, it reminds me of how we were as a couple."

"Okay, so this is our bedroom. And I have been meaning to ask, what do you want to do? For your sleeping arrangements, of course." Percy ask me..

My cheeks heat up just a little and I turn my back to him in embarrassment. "Ummm...well," I don't know what to say…do I say I want to sleep in the same bed as him, which I do; I mean have you seen him. Or do I say I want to sleep somewhere else. "Can I think about it? I don't know, because isn't Thalia and Silena aren't they sleeping over tonight?"

Percy starts walking in my direction and held my hand, "Whatever you want. I don't want to push you so hard and have you feel uncomfortable."

I walk away nodding and I open a door. "Oh god, ummm is this my closet? Please tell me I wasn't that conceited in my last 6 years. I mean a walk in closet? And where is your clothes?"

Percy started laughing at me. "You were probably the most low maintenance girl I have ever been with. The only reason why you have this closet is because of Silena. Since she practically help you design this whole house for free you had to agree to let her do something that she wanted for you and you couldn't whine or complain about it. But this house, you designed it. You were the architect?" Percy states to me. I guess I never realized it.

I look at my watch again and it's only 5:30 and I know that Thalia and Silena won't be here until about 10. Percy and I have a long time to spare, "So what are we going to do with our time left, I mean Thalia and Silena aren't going to be here until 10 so…?"

"Well I know that you are going to want to get into the shower or bath and clean up and then we can go out and grab a bite to eat and I have a surprise for you at the end of the day before Thals and Silena come."

"Yeah that sounds good." I say back.

Percy starts walking out giving me some privacy, but then he turns around, "ooh before I forget tomorrow all of our friends want to see you so we are hosting a dinner party. Before, I don't know if you still feel the same way, but you use to love hosting everything but I don't mind organizing everything for tomorrow. "

I smile, he's so thoughtful I think to my self. I think I'm falling for him already. "I don't know, could we do it together?" I ask hopefully. I feel like a teenager in high school talking to my crush, I mean I'm 26 for crying out loud I can do whatever I want.

When Percy finally leaves, I run over to the bathtub and take a bath.

**Ta da! I finally finished the first chapter! Tell me what you think…like really because my first FanFiction was awful and I really tried to make this one much better and longer. Tell me what you think and review! Also if you like it follow it! And I will also update soon!**


	2. Party Time

**Thanks guys for all of the positive reviews I got. I'm so happy that this story is getting farther than my other story, which was a complete fail. I actually have no idea where this is going to go, so I guess I will just write along the way. If you have any suggestions review it or pm me! Hope you like it! **

Annabeth's POV

After finally finding all of the bath fizzy soaps to make bubbles, I get out of the bathtub after about 20 minutes. I dry off and I change into some comfy boyfriend jeans, a lace top, a maroon and crème Aztec cardigan, white converse and then I put my hair in a messy fishtail braid.

I see an iPhone with anchors on it and I guess its mine. I see the background and it's Percy and me so I guess its mine. The phone has been blowing up with text and calls and other stuff from random people I don't really know. I try to get into the phone but I don't know it. I guess I'll ask Percy later.

I look around the bathroom counter and I see a bunch of my jewelry on the counter. They one thing that stand out is my wedding ring. Its huge and everything that I have ever wanted in my life.

"Well its mine." I say to myself, "What the hell, why not." I put it on and I have to say that it looks amazing on me. I love it. Should I go down with it to have dinner with Percy? Before I can think, I start walking out of the bathroom with it on.

I finally get out of the bathroom and go down to the stairs and into the kitchen. Everything is so foreign to me. I can't believe everything is so neat and organized, but I guess I don't like to cook so that's Percy's area I guess.

"Percy? Where are you?" I wait for an answer.

"Wise girl?' I see Percy pop into the kitchen where I am. "Finally out of the shower I see."

"Wise girl? You call me wise girl? Why?" I ask him

Percy mouth turns into a slight frown but response, "That's my nickname for you and you call me Seaweed Brain. I call you Wise Girl because you are always so wise and a know it all so you call me seaweed brain, I guess because I love the water so much." Percy says it like the most obvious thing in the world.

Aww. It's so cute. "Well….cool." I say awkwardly. "So what are we going to do for dinner?

"Well I have a surprise for you. Come outside, I set it up for you while you were in the shower." He puts his hands over my eyes from behind me and guides me to the backyard. I can feel the instantly light breeze and I can start smelling flower. Everywhere. He continues to guide, then he stops.

"Ta Da!" I look around it is gorgeous. There is a small line of little candle lights hanging on a string that goes across to another tree. And there our cushions everywhere on the grassy area with a huge movie screen in front. On the side of all the cushions there is a small little table with food. I guess Percy made some dinner for a romantic dinner. It's so cute. On the table is some pasta with clams and white wine on the table.

"What do you think? Percy asks me.

"I'm speechless. You would do this for me?" I ask him "What did I ever do to deserve this.

"You deserve everything" as he kisses me one the cheek. I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"I thought we could eat out since it's so nice and I'll catch you up on life and then we can watch a movie." Percy tells me.

I nod at the idea and I sit down on the comfy cushions. Percy follows me down to the cushions too.

"So what do you exactly want to know?" Percy asks me.

"Hmm…how about you. I want to know about the man I married." I ask him.

"Well I'm Percy Nate Jackson. I'm 28 and I've been married to you, Annabeth Elizabeth Chase for about 3 years now." Percy says. "Hmmm…" I can see that Percy is trying to think. He's so cute.

He notices me looking at him. He chuckles, "Its just so hard, I mean we've known each other for almost 5 years and I am re explaining everything to you right now, like we have never met."

I frown. I feel so bad. How can a human being just forget their last 5 years? Percy notices my frown. "Heyy, don't worry. We will figure it out. You are still the Annabeth Chase I married. He pokes my stomach, I giggle.

"See you use to laugh every time I do that. Your still the Annabeth I fell in love with." While saying this Percy laces his hand with mine. He then just notices the gigantic wedding ring on my finger. Boys.

I look right into his green, gorgeous eyes. "So what else about you? Where did grow up? Family that I should know about?"

"Well I grew up in Manhattan. I think Grover told you but I am a swimmer, now I'm kinda into marine biology, working with animals so, 6 years ago I moved out here, in California. Then a year later, I bumped into you while surfing on the beach, and you were with Thals and Silena on the beach too. I immediately spotted you, you were so beautiful and I guess we just kind of clicked."

Again, I start blushing and smiling like a manic. I just can't seem to help it. What's wrong with you Annabeth? You were never like this 5 years ago. You were the tough girl, you still can be even though you got married and found the perfect guy and all that shit.

"Our lives seem like such fairytales, everything I have ever wanted." I say to him

"Yes it does. Well, you are everything I wanted. Oh look," Percy starts pointing to the sky. There's a slight breeze in the air and the sun is slightly still up. I look up and I see clouds of all different shapes. I love it. "I don't know if you still do, but before your accident you use to love staring in the clouds. That why I decided to do this date, outdoors." Percy started at me.

"Well, I love it. I could get lost in them just thinking about it. Percy just laughs at me. "Well I'm glad you do." I just realize that his hand is still in mine and he picks it up and kisses my hand. Gods, he's perfect in every way. I did well. My life was a fairytale.

"So," I say, wanting to know more about him. "What about your family?

"Well, my mom is the best mom in the whole wide world, her names Sally. You love her and she loves you. You guys got along really well and you love going over and visiting her. My dad was kind of absent in my life, his names Poseidon."

Immediately, my eyes widen, "Poseidon? Like THE Poseidon? "

Percy chuckles, "Same reaction from the first time I told you when we started dating. Yes, that's my father the famous surfer, now old guy model, and billionaire. That's my dad. It was just about like 8 years ago till we got in touch and he's now kinda in my life. But in the beginning it was really just my mom and I.

"Wow, you're Poseidon's kid. That's like kind of amazing. Well anyways," I look at my iPhone, it's almost midnight. "Whoa its almost 12!" I look up into the sky and I realize how dark it is.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. We could probably clean all of this up tomorrow. Are you going to come too?"

Percy looks at his watch on his arm, "Yeah, I'll be right up."

I start walking up the stairs. I can't believe we had been sky gazing and talk for almost 3 hours. He's just so easy to talk to. I'm so glad I married someone like him and not like my previous boyfriends when I was like 18. Let's just say I wasn't always smart. I change into my pj's and it just hit me, I will be sleeping with someone I completely don't know. I mean I married but…ughh my heads spinning. I just can't wait for Thalia and Silena to come over tomorrow and for them to stay over. I think that is just going to help my head stop spinning.

I start wiping off all my makeup, wash up and climb into my really fluffy bed. I just sit there. Everything in the house is so organized and neatly decorated. I love Silena and this house. Percy walks in look hot, Annabeth, no. He walks in to go the bathroom and I guess he start getting ready too. He comes without a shirt. Oh mother of god, someone shoot me. Umm…did Grover ever say he was a model because damn…. Well he sure does look like one.

Percy notices me drooling over him with my mouth opens and just smirks. Thank the lord that he didn't say anything. That would be embarrassing, not like it already is.

"Goodnight Wise Girl."

Goodnight Perce." I say, while lying down. The lights go out. Well at least the bed is big, like huge. I start to think, what if I never got into that car accident, I would be perfectly happy in this life and would remember every single thing about my new friends, every romantic memory with Percy.

I start falling asleep completely and before I know it everything blacks out.

_Next morning -_

I wake up, and I feel this big person next to me, like really close. I open my eyes and I can feel my head on something hard. Then it just hit me, I'm on Percy. Oh god. Before I can't even get up, he starts stirring. My eyes bulge out of my head. He's up. I think its just best that I pretend sleep.

I close my eyes again and about 5 minutes later, Percy wakes up. I think that he was just as surprised as me. I can feel him pick my up hand and kisses it and then kisses my forehead.

"Good morning Wise Girl." He whispers. I think he knows that I'm asleep but he says it anyways. He very slowly gets up and tips toes out of the room. Once he leaves the room I open my eyes. God, he's so sweet. I swear I am in love already, but he doesn't need to know that.

I see fuzzy slipper on my side of the bed and decide to put them on. I brush my hair into a braid and put on my glasses. I decide to go exploring around the house on my own.

The one room that stand out to me on the front door is, for on thing it says Wise Girl on it and another is that I see a BUNCH of books through the crack door. I go in. All I can say is that it is heaven. I know for a fact now that it my office. I forgot, I'm the successful architect that I have dreamed of being in for the past 10 years ago. I see my blue prints on the pedestal and there's this huge chair and desk right smack in the center of the office, on the back of the wall is a bunch of books and an old world map, which I am already in love with.

I'm pretty sure that I can spend all day in here. Before I do, I hear Percy calling my name from downstairs; I guess he thought I was awake already.

I quickly go down the stairs and I see the kitchen with Percy making breakfast for the both of us.

"Good morning Wise Girl!" Percy says very cheekily.

"Good morning" I look over I see Percy making waffles and bacon and then there is orange juice on the side.

"Yumm. Wow you can cook."

Percy laughs, "Yes, this is your favorite breakfast."

"So," I ask him, "What are we doing today?

"Well I we are actually having lunch with all of our friends at Silena's house. And then we will be back, after that I think Malcolm is coming over to help you with work and then you'll have a sleepover with Thals and Silena and I'll be out of the house hanging with the boys." Percy starts putting the waffles on the plate.

"Malcolm? I still work with him?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, he's the one that actually helped you open your firm. And I don't know exactly how to say this but he's your half brother.

My eyes bulge out of my head. What? My brother? "Um I don't have any family really. Like they have just haven't cared. Was I like that before?"

"Yeah," Percy rubs his hand on the back of his neck nervously, "Well I didn't want to tell you this way but when we got married, for our wedding, you decided to get in touch with all of them and then you found out that Malcolm was your half brother. Percy looks at me to see if it's okay to continue, I nod my head.

"Yes, so you kept in touch with your father, whose married to a lady named Suzie and they have 2 boys that are twin. So you have more brothers. Then, you kept in touch with your mother Athena. That was a little trouble because my dad and your mom kinda hate each other, but I think in the end we all kind of worked it out and one big happy family." Percy rambles on.

"Umm, wow. I've changed a lot in the past few years. I don't think like 7 or 6 years ago I would have EVER kept in touch with my family.

Percy laughs at my comment, "That is exactly what you told me when we were about to get married, but look what happened. We are all one big dysfunctional family."

I laugh. Once I finish breakfast, I excuse myself to get ready and changed for lunch with out friends. I finished doing my hair and make up and getting ready, I stare into my big walk in closet that I will never need. I explore all of clothes and I spot out a mint button down, and paired it with a denim vest. Gosh, do I have a lot of clothes. I also found white jeans that I rolled up to my ankle. Hmmm… I see in the back of the closet there are some doors. I open it and I see like 20 bags of different designers. Wow, I'm not a fashion person but this is kind of heaven. I pick out a Celine bag with a couple of rings and I see a bunch of shoes on the other side of the closet. I pick out Sam Edelman mint sandals. I go into the bathroom part of the room and see my wedding ring on the counter top. Should I wear it? After a while of deciding, I figure why not? I should wear it anyways. **(All of the outfits are on my Polyvore account, there's a link in my profile. Check it out)**

I look in the mirror and my hair is in its natural form, princess curls and I only have eye makeup on. I check the time on my phone and see that it's already 12:30. I guess I got lost in all of my clothes. I go down stairs and see that Percy hasn't changed yet.

"When are we suppose to meet everyone?" I ask Percy. Percy is sitting in the living room with his iPad on this lap and his adorable glasses.

"Oh shit," He looked at the way I dressed. "What time is it?"

"It's already 12:30. Get changed." He rushes past me and changes. I sit down on the couch where he was sitting and go on my phone to explore. There are a bunch of contacts that I have no clue who they are and my phone is blowing up, still from last night, with "are you okay" and "get well" and other stuff that seems to be for work. I guess I'll have to ask Malcolm about it later today.

About 10 minutes later, Percy comes out with a greenish, bluish v-neck, khakis, white converse and his iPhone in hand.

"Ready?" Percy asks me while coming down the stairs.

"Yup." We both go down to the drive way and get into his Range Rover.

"So who is going to be there?" I ask

"Well it's going to be Thalia and Nico, Silena and Beckendorf, Malcolm, Travis and Katie, Conner, then Grover with Juniper, Luke, Rachel, Bianca, Piper and Jason, Leo, and Reyna. There are much more people but there are too many people, so I think that we will ALL just get together in a week or so. I just thought that you would want some space."

"Okay, so I know obviously Silena and Thalia, but I only remember seeing Nico and Luke when I was 21 and I know Beckendorf, but I don't really know Travis, Katie, Conner, Grover, Juniper, Rachel, Bianca, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Reyna." I say.

'So, I know you only met Luke and Nico briefly, if you were only 21. So Luke, you never actually liked but I think you learned to put up with him. He actually hit on you a couple of times but you always declined." Percy says chuckling. "But now he is dating Rachel. She's this redhead who actually tried to break us up. Nico, you always liked for Thalia. You always said that they were a match made in heaven because they are so much alike but the do balance each other out.

"So why are we friends with Rachel and Luke. They seem like a pain in the ass." I ask Percy.

"Well, I don't really know." Percy chuckles, "I guess we just always end up inviting them in the end." Percy responds.

"Travis and Conner are twins and Katie is Travis' girlfriend. We both met Katie at a flower shop when we were ordering flowers for our wedding and you and Katie became really good friends, who introduced you to her boyfriend and brother. Travis and Conner are good friends of mine. Grover and Juniper have been married for about 4 years and Grover is my best friend. You guys are great friends too." Percy explains all of it to me.

God, I'm going to have to remember all of this.

"Then Bianca is Nico's twin sister. And Piper and Jason are dating. Young, but really cute couple, and then there is Leo and Reyna. We are all just one big family I guess, a dysfunctional one. You met Piper through Silena, because they are half sisters, Jason is actually Thalia's younger brother, Leo is Jason's best friends and Reyna is just friends with Leo who always gets invited to thing too."

Before I can respond Percy pulls up to a really big house. I'm guessing its Silena's. I can see a bunch of cars in front of the house already. Percy stops the car and then jogs over to my side and opens the car door before I could even unbuckle my seat belt. Such a gentleman I think to myself. I start blushing like crazy. Calm your-self Annabeth., get a hold of yourself. We both walk to the front door and he pushes the doorbell. Then Silena, come our looking amazing with green shorts, a navy blue peplum shirt, with gold necklace and her blond hair in a waterfall braid.

"Annabeth! Oh my god! You're here! I've missed you so so so much!" Silena say jumping up and down and then giving me a big bear hug.

"Silena!. Oh my god! I missed you too! I have like no clue what's going on! Where's Thalia?" I asked her

"Oh she-"

"ANNNNAAABBBETTHHHHHH"

I hear a big shout from the other room that's calling my name. I just forgot that Percy was still behind me and he guides me to the next room. Whoah. There are a lot of people here today. I just see a bunch of people that I don't know.

"Come on Annabeth," Percy says to my ear. We both walk up to like 3 people. Then I realize that 2 of them are twins. Travis and Conner, I think to myself and there's a girl. It's probably the girlfriend Katie.

"Annabeth, this one is Travis," pointing to the boy with light brown hair. "And this one is Conner." Percy points to a boy with dark brown hair. "And of course this one is Katie. He says pointing to a girl with really pretty blond hair and was wearing a printed maxi dress. Super cute.

"Hi" I say and I smiled and waved to them. What was I suppose to say, I mean I didn't really know the.

"Okay," Percy notices the awkwardness and he says, "We are going to meet new people."

As we walk away I can hear Katie, Travis, and Conner whisper behind us. Then, I see Grover, im guessing his girlfriend Juniper, Nico and another girl. I quickly say hi and Percy just keeps tugging me everywhere meeting new faces. I see then Jason, Piper, Leo, and Reyna, Luke, and Rachel. Then I see completely familiar faces, Thalia, Silena and Beckendorf.

After meeting everyone, I kinda just go off into Silena's backyard. I just need some space, everything is just too much. I then see Percy jogging toward me.

"Hey, I thought you were doing okay?" Percy asks me.

"Yeah,' I saw putting on the fakest smile I have on. "I'm fine. I just need some air."

"Wise girl, I always know when you are lying, always and all the time. I've been married to you for about 5 years; I'm not that stupid. Tell me what's really going on? Don't like the party? Too much" He ask and his amazing green orbs staring into me.

My eyes start brimming with tears and before I know it my arms are around Percy's neck, which never happens. I mean I know 6 years are missing from my life, but still when I was 21 I never cried, let alone hug anyone. Percy seemed startled too, he jumped back just a little and all he did was hug me back though too.

After about awhile, I pull back and just stare at his eyes.

"Since I've known you, I don't think you've ever cried." He says to me.

"It's all of these people. I've known them for such a long time and had so many memories with them, but now? I completely forgot about the last 6 years. I forgot you, probably the best thing that has ever happened to me, all of our friends, and so many great memories. I hate it, I hate it, I HATE it so much." Then I start sobbing.

Percy pulls me into a hug and he pulls me down to sit on the grass with me still in his arms.

"Hey," he says in a soft voice, "Everything is going to be ok. We are already do so well with each other and everyone understands that your forgot everything. They want to still be friends with you and make more memories. They loved you before you had the accident and they will still love you now. Everything is going to be ok." Percy says to me.


End file.
